Pamiętnik Holta Hyde'a
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Holta Hyde'a z linii 'Basic'. Okładka Będziesz spalony jeśli przeczytasz mój pamiętnik. 23 lipca Ostatniej nocy obudziłem się w ciężarówce... podczas jazdy... w kabinie kierowcy. Totalnie nie wiedziałem jak się tam dostałem a przede wszystkim dokąd jadę. Ponieważ Mama prowadziła doszedłem do wniosku, że oznacza to kolejną nową pracę w kolejnym nowym mieście. Może tym razem będzie to ostatnie miasto... 25 lipca Próbowałem nie zasnąć w nocy, żeby dowiedzieć się jak nowe miasto wygląda w ciągu dnia, ale nie udało mi się to. Zasnąłem tuż po tym jak pierwszy promień słońca przeciął horyzont. Nie powinno to dziwić, gdyż odkąd pamiętam byłem nocnym muzykiem. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widziałem słońce... naprawdę, nie mogę. Kiedyś nawet zastanawiałem się czy nie jestem po części wampirem, ale jak na razie nie mam ani kłów ani przytłaczającego pragnienia picia krwi. Muszę mieć poważne problemy z lunatykowaniem w trakcie dnia, bo czasami gdy się budzę jestem ubrany jak kompletny idiota. 27 lipca Umieściłem parę ulotek w Wampirelii reklamujące mój DJ-ski występ. Mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakieś oklaski. Wiem, że kiedyś dam parę koncertów. Będę zajęty cały czas, bo z całą pewnością potrafię kręcić przerażające miksy. 1 sierpnia Bycie nowym potworem w mieście oznacza, że muszę dowiedzieć się kim są wszyscy gracze, żeby nie popaść w konflikt z żadnym z mieszkańców. Więc wybrałem się z Crossfadem na nocny spacer, żeby to sprawdzić. Oto co ujrzałem do tej pory. Hrabia Dracula: To nie jest flegmatyczny "proszę, przytul mnie, bo jestem wampirem" płaczek. Jest oryginalny, staromodny, mroczny jak noc, zły jak Nosferatu. Może są jakieś potwory, które mieszkają tu dłużej, ale żaden z nich nie ośmieliłby się podskoczyć Drakuli. On i jego córka mieszkają w gigantycznej rezydencji lub małym zamku przy tej samej ulicy, gdzie stoi mój dom. Myślę, że trzeba byłoby iść w stronę rezydencji, ale tylko dlatego, że nie ma tam fosy ani mostu zwodzonego. Mumia: Muszę powiedzieć, że jest to ktoś w stylu tradycyjnego, królewskiego potwora. Jest jak gwiazda rocka czy coś. Nie jestem potworem, który się czymś takim fascynuje, ale na serio chciałem poprosić go o autograf. Nie zrobiłem tego, ale o tym myślałem. On i jego córka-księżniczka Cleo de Nile żyją w tym pałacu, który wygląda jak z filmu, ze sługami i tak dalej. Nie znam Cleo, ale wydaje mi się, że jest trochę ciasno zawinięta. Wilkołak: Jest jeden wilkołak alfa w jego stadzie. Słyszałem, że był najlepszy w każdym sporcie, który uprawiał, ale był też o wiele silniejszy i szybszy niż inni gracze, którzy powiedzieli, że nie będzie fair grać z nim. Ma dużą rodzinę w niezbyt dużym domu i zawsze wydaje mi się, że wdają się w jakieś kłótnie. Sprzeczają się w taki sposób, że można by pomyśleć, że się nie lubią, ale to nie prawda. Uważają na siebie i jeśli zadrzesz z którymś z nich, przygotuj się na to, że będziesz walczył z nimi wszystkimi. Clawd jest wielką sławą na kampusie a o Clawdeen napiszę kiedyś piosenkę. Frankenstein i jego narzeczona: Pan Stein jest całkiem spokojny jak na kolesia, który mierzy osiem stóp wysokości i wygląda na tak silnego, że mógłby wiązać supły z dębów. Pani Stein, z drugiej strony ... no, powiedzmy, pan Stein jest szczęśliwym potworem. Mieszkają w domu, który wygląda jak mieszanka szwajcarskiej willi i laboratorium badawczego. Myślę, że mają tam nowe dziecko, ale nie widziałem go jeszcze. Potwór Morski: On naprawdę nie żyje na lądzie. Przynajmniej, nie sądzę, żeby tak było. Na pewno ma mały domek przy plaży, gdzie mieszka Lagoona Blue. Jest tam zabójczy dok, który przechodzi nad wodą. Jednej nocy widziałem tam Lagoonę jak z nim rozmawia. Nigdy nie wyszedł z wody, więc nie mogę powiedzieć dokładnie jak wyglądał, ale poważnie spienił wodę kiedy odszedł. Myślę, że w większości przypadków tak się zachowuje i nie spędzają dużo czasu z potworami powierzchni. Meduza: Wydaje się, że ma na sobie gniazdo żmij i całkowicie panuje nad swoimi emocjami. Dobra rzecz, bo jeśli nagle się to zmieni można natychmiast skończyć jako żywych rozmiarów posąg. Myślę, że to dlatego nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne wychodząc z domu, nawet w nocy. Mowa o domu: wygląda jak budynek z tych zdjęć z greckiej restauracji. Coś w rodzaju tych z dużymi kolumnami i takie tam. Założę się, że akustyka w tym miejscu jest niesamowita. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek pozwala Deuceowi na organizowanie przyjęć na piętrze. 3 sierpnia Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś tak, że spotkałeś kogoś po raz pierwszy, ale miałeś wrażenie, że znasz go całe życie? Gościu, przydarzyło mi się to ostatniej nocy. Dawałem koncert bubblegum dance... nie jest to mój styl, ale czasami musisz dać potworom to czego chcą, czyż nie? W każdym razie, ta absolutnie przydymiona mała wampirka na parkiecie tańczyła jakby była w transie i żaden inny potwór nie mógł za nią nadążyć, więc przerzuciłem przełącznik na autopilota i skakałem razem z nią. Kiedy muzyka przestała grać krzyknąłem: "Lala, rządzisz!". Po tym powiedziała: "Skąd znasz moje imię? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy się wcześniej spotkali, czyż nie?". Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć żadnego momentu, w którym byśmy się spotkali, ale po prostu wiedziałem kim ona była. Dziwne, co? 10 sierpnia Byłem na randce z piękną i muzykalną Operettą. Jest trochę divą, ale jakiż ma cudowny głos! Zabrałem ją, żeby zobaczyć ten zespół, który lubię. I wszystko szło świetnie dopóki ten gargulec na nią nie wpadł i prawie powalił na ziemię. Myślę, że jego przeprosiny nie były szczere co podniosło mi temperaturę i krótko mówiąc zostaliśmy wyrzuceni. Operetta była tym zawstydzona i poprosiła mnie, żebym odwiózł ją do domu. Wysłałem jej kilkanaście martwych róż, ale dalej się do mnie nie odzywa. Mój ognisty temperament nieustannie wprowadza mnie w kłopoty, ale nigdy nie sprawił, żebym się poddał. 11 sierpnia Mama dowiedziała się o ostatniej nocy od ojca Operetty. Powiedziała, że muszę popracować nad kontrolą swojego temperamentu i przestać być takim wybuchowym. Ale to nie jest tak, że po prostu mogę stać się inną osobą. Czasami myślę, że chciałaby, żebym w ogóle nie był potworem. Czy ona myśli, że mogę po prostu pstryknąć palcami i przełączyć się na jakiegoś głupiego człowieka, czy co? Przysięgam, czasami po prostu chcę .......... POPIÓŁ! W ten sposób zniszczyłem więcej długopisów. Może mama ma rację. Szkoda, że nie ma czegoś w stylu eliksiru, który możesz wypić i pozbyć się złych rzeczy. No cóż. 20 sierpnia Myślę, że w tym roku powinienem zapisać się do szkoły wieczorowej. Słyszałem, że w Monster High organizują takie nietradycyjne zajęcia specjalnie dla potworów, które nie funkcjonują w trakcie dnia, a ponieważ wydaję mi się, że pasowałbym do tej załogi zamierzam się tam zapisać. Ma być tam syrena, która prowadzi lekcje śpiewu a tata Operetty uczy gry na keyboardzie. 5 września Zacząłem pracować nad piosenką, która będzie opowiadać trochę o moim życiu. Może dostanę weny twórczej i ją skończę, może nie będę żył wystarczająco długo, aby napisać piosenkę o swoim życiu. W każdym razie, mam pierwszy werset: A twisted road plays out like a rhyme Revealing itself a little at a time Turn the corner, leave what's behind Outta sight and outta mind Outta sight and outta mind Chyba będę musiał zobaczyć, gdzie los mnie zaprowadzi. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Holta Hyde'a Kategoria:Basic